Quiet Fire
by Ziomy
Summary: This is a story that started back in 2009 that was never completed by me and Jazzvamp90. I am working on finishing it soon: Bella Swan is kidnapped by notorious serial killer, 'The Carver'. After her escape she is put under the watch of Special Agent Jacob Black. They move across the country in hopes of keeping her safe. Both have lost their ways and together become healed.
1. Deranged Fire

**Edward's POV**

I sat on a park bench in the center of Central Park. It was the perfect place to watch people. They were so unsuspecting and you could see the true them since they never expected anyone to be looking at their every move.

A tall shapely blonde ran past me and I rolled my eyes. They were all the same, fake as hell. Fake platinum hair, fake tits, and pretty much fake everything. It was revolting.

I liked my women to be soft and all natural. None of that painted face look. I preferred little to no make-up. I wanted to know what I was getting and no surprises. There was nothing worse than going home with someone and waking up to something completely different.

I heard laughter coming my way, bringing me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. She was around five foot four with long mahogany hair that was in loose curls, bouncing as she ran. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she laughed and a delicious blush tinted her porcelain skin.

"That's what he said, Ang! I swear I couldn't make this up." She laughed. Awe, that laughter! It could only be compared to bells, absolutely lovely! It was right then that I knew I had to have her. She had to be mine!

Our eyes met as she passed by the bench I was sitting on. She smiled softly and I could tell she wasn't wearing any make up. Perfect! My eyes raked over her well-toned body quickly, taking in the view before me. She was wearing tight workout clothes that hugged her every curve. She was exactly what I had been looking for!

I waited until the two girls were a few yards away and then I started jogging slowly after them. I needed to know everything about this girl. I had to. I had to make her my own. She would fit into my collection so perfectly...the grand display even!

The girl I had now was beginning to get on my nerves. I had lost my thrill with her long ago and she didn't even fight now. There was no fun in a whore who just lied there. I needed a new play thing and this brown-eyed beauty, she would be fun. I could tell.

She wanted me as much as I wanted her. The moment our eyes locked, there was a connection. She was begging to be put in her place and to be shown what a real man could do. She would like it and would be screaming for more.

I watched her from behind, loving the way her firm ass looked in those tight pants. I really hated it was fall and it was a chilly day. I could image she looked delectable in a pair of shorts. I felt myself get a hard-on at the thought of her in skimpy attire. I really needed to get home soon and get this taken care of.

The two girls rounded the corner and up to the apartment complex, Bridge Tower Place. I watched them jog inside and once they were in the elevator, I wandered in. I watched for the floor they went to, the 34th. I made a mental note and then walked outside. A yellow taxi cab was waiting outside and I ran for it.

I jumped into the back and the man turned around. "Where ya headed to?" He asked in a thick Yankee accent.

"3 Loafer Lane in Warwick." I replied in a bored voice. I sat back and made myself comfortable. It was going to be a long ride. It was almost seven in the morning and people would be heading to work, so now I had to worry about that. I was beginning to get antsy. I needed to release this pent up emotion.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the seat. I listened to all the horns beeping in impatience and cars rushing past us. I hated the city, but it was the only way to get what I needed. City girls were just better...they were feistier.

"Alright, we're here. That'll be seventy-one, eighty-two." He said loudly. My eyes opened and I rubbed my face. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I'm surprised he found this place on his own. I pulled out my wallet as I got out of the cab. I handed him eighty dollars and smiled crookedly.

I turned and looked at my house. It was a large brick house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large basement. It was in the middle of nowhere, and was surrounded by woods. The house was my mother's and had been given to me when she died. I turned it into my sanctuary.

I walked through the red door and into my house. The TV was blaring and when I walked into the entertainment room, I saw James sitting on the large black sofa.

"Turn that shit down!" I yelled. He jumped and fumbled for the remote, turning the TV off. He turned around, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you back so soon." He mumbled. "So did you find anything you liked?" He asked, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Yes, in fact I did. I'm going to finish off the bitch downstairs, and I want you to go get this new girl. She lives on the thirty-fourth floor of the Bridge Tower Place. I want her now and I don't want your ass back her until you have her." I spoke in a firm voice. The tension in his shoulders eased and he smiled, standing up.

"I'm on it, sir." He said quickly, and then raced for the door. I smiled and laughed to myself. It was too easy. I could make that son of a bitch do anything I wanted.

I walked to the basement door and was immediately filled with anticipation. I had been waiting for this moment. It was what I looked forward to the first day a girl was brought into the house, the end. It was always bittersweet.

I opened the door, it squeaking to announce my presence. I walked down the creaky wooden steps and into the dark, cold basement. I flipped on the light and saw a curled up figure in the corner. She hovered close to the wall, in hope that I wouldn't see her. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the wall, cocking my head to the side as I considered my choices.

The gray cement wall was covered in instruments of torture, each one giving off a different release for me. I reached for the black whip that had glass tied to the ends. This would be perfect for the little bitch.

I walked over to her and stood over her body. "Jessica, roll over onto your back." I commanded in a gruff voice. Before I began her untimely demise, I would have a little fun. I needed the satisfaction and I knew she liked it. It's the least I could do.

She whimpered and started crying, slowly rolling over. She was wearing a tattered yellow tank top and black skinny jeans that were torn in various places.

"Take off your clothes." She started sobbing and laid on the dirty ground, unmoving. "I said take off your clothes!" I yelled, snapping the whip across her thigh. She screamed out in pain and I nearly came undone.

She shakily slid out of her pants and then her shirt. I made her lose the underwear long ago; they were always in the way.

I licked my lips slowly at the sight of her large plump breasts. Her nipples hardened from the cool air and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to get this over with. I walked over to the small video camera and turned it on, pointing it directly at the girl.

Once that was set up, I unzipped my pants. The sound of my zipper made her cower and she started crying harder than before.

"P..p..please d..d..don't do th..th..tthis!" She begged. They always said the same damn things. Please don't do this; my daddy has money...like any of that made a difference. I slid off my pants, and then walked over to my slut.

I dropped onto my knees and leaned forward, crashing my lips onto hers. I kissed her roughly and she just laid there. I growled and back handed her.

I grabbed my hard cock and shoved it into to her, making her wince in pain. She cried out with each thrust, pushing at my chest to get off of her. Now this was the bitch I liked. I roughly pumped myself in and out of her, enjoying the feeling and quickening my speed.

"Ugn..so..close." I grunted into her ear. She stopped fighting and I lost my thrill, cutting off the gateway to my orgasm. This bitch was grating on my fucking nerve!

I jumped up, onto my feet, and raced over to the glass topped whip. I picked it up, snapping it for affect. The whore jumped and I smiled in delight. This was going to be good.

I slowly walked over to her, slapping the whip across her chest. She screamed out in pain and I instantly felt the boys come to life. It always felt so fucking good to hear the bitch scream. It was gratifying in a way I couldn't explain.

I snapped the whip over her a few times, leaving raw and bloody places. I picked her up by her hair and dragged her closer to my wall of torture.

She screamed again and I grabbed a knife, dropping her onto the ground. "You're going to make a nice little pumpkin, aren't you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. The bitch whimpered and her eyes widened in fear. "Oh dear, they don't call me 'The Carver' for nothing. Not lie back and enjoy it. It's going to be a while." I assured her.

I dropped down beside her and ran the knife lightly down her shoulder, to the space between her breasts. She was breathing heavily and with each inhale, the blade would prick her skin. I smiled at the sight of the ruby red droplets, getting so turned on as they rolled down the curve of her tits. It would be so close now.

Trailing the sharp blade down to her stomach, I stabbed repeating. I made sure not to hit anything major, so the fun could last longer. My medical degree always came in handy; I could make this last for hours.

After three hours of fun, I carved my initials across her sweaty forehead. I left a nice clear mark for the police. I liked to leave them little clues, but they were so fucking clueless and never got any of it! It was aggravating and it took the thrill away. At least I had the upper hand.

I brought the bloody knife over my head and plunged it into the slut's heart. Her eyes widened and I had my release. I groaned loudly in satisfaction, releasing myself over her, but the feeling was cut short. It always was. I needed another one and that motherfucker better hurry with that brown-eyed beauty.

I stood up and cleaned myself up, then grabbed a black tarp. I walked over to the bitch's lifeless body and wrapped her in the tarp, tying it with a red bow. It was like leaving a present for the damn police.

I picked up the wrapped tarp and walked outside to the van that was waiting. I threw the body into the back, and then ran back into the basement to clean up. I didn't want a bloody mess for when my new guest came. That just wouldn't do. After I had cleaned up, I ran upstairs to shower.

I passed a mirror and stopped to look. My face was covered in blood, as was the rest of me. It was a small price to pay, but the end had the sweetest release. This next one was going to be the sweetest of them all.

I jumped into the steamy shower and scrubbed the grime away. I was rinsing when I heard a car door, then a struggled footstep. The fucker was back and he had her! Excitement coursed through me and I couldn't get through fast enough.

I rushed through and hopped out of the shower. I dried myself quickly and then ran into my room to put on some decent clothes.

I slid on a white t-shirt and topped it with a blue button-up, then a pair of navy slacks. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and took a deep breath. This was it. I was about to meet her. I steadied myself, and then went downstairs.

James was waiting in the living room with the brown-eyed beauty. She looked delicious in her tight jeans and even tighter sweater.

I walked over to her and politely bowed. "Welcome to my house..." I trailed off, acknowledging I didn't know her real name. James moved his hand and she spat in my face.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. Her daddy was the one who worked on the case first...before you had him killed last year. Small world, isn't it?" James smirked.

"Indeed it is." I turned my attention back to a horrified Isabella. She quivered and I found that I liked that. I caressed her cheek and she tried to move away from my touch. "Take her down to the basement. I'll be down in a minute." I commanded calmly.

James did as I said and I smiled with delight. This was going to be the best I've had as of yet. She was a cop's daughter and she would put up one hell of a fight. She would give me the damn release I had been looking for since the first.

I clapped my hands together and walked to the basement. It was time to begin the fun and oh what a time it was going to be!


	2. Firey Temper

**Jacob's POV**

Right about now I could be sippin' on some too-strong margarita's in Cancun, Mexico. I could be lying on a white sandy beach, the hot sun on my face, breathing in salty air. I could be hittin' the water or fuckin' around with a local hottie named Maria. She and I could be rolling around on an extra plump hotel bed, her calling out my name in her little Spanish accent as I rocked our bodies in pleasure. I could be sweating in a very, very good way…

Instead, here I am in the middle of God forsaken New York City with nothing but a bunch of bums and prostitutes for scenery, chasing after this good-for-nothing low life son-of-a-bitch drug dealer, sweating my ass off in a very, very bad way.

I swear, if I have to run after this asshole for one more block I'm going to fuck him up something good when I finally caught him. The shit face could run. He was fast, but I was faster.

The cold wind rushed across my face stinging my nose, the way it always did when summer turned to fall and the cold wind pierced through your bones. I usually lived for this kind of shit, but not today. Definitely not today. I was in an especially bad mood today to be chasing after this shit head as I didn't even have time to get my coffee on top of everything else.

I was due for a vacation, you know, one of those days, where instead of coming to work and dealing with everyone's crap, you get to just lounge around or go to another country and relax? Yeah, well, it's been over a year since I've had one of those and it was really starting to get to me.

Crime never takes a break.

My boss, Captain Sam Uley, always spewed that shit at me. He'd been giving me the third degree on my lack of willingness to do just about anything lately.

"I really don't have time to have to deal with your crap, Black. You're a grown man, don't make me babysit you. I already have my hands full with this mother fucking serial killer, The Carver, on the loose and the last thing I need is you fucking things up in my precinct."

I usually rolled my eyes at him, brushing off whatever comment he usually had for me, but not today. It took everything I had not to punch him in his nose. I actually had to restrain myself from physically assaulting my boss. Do you see, now, why I need a fucking vacation?

"Jake, corner his ass, I'm going around the building."

That's my partner, Leah, the only woman in the precinct and probably the toughest one out of all of us.

I nodded my head in her direction to let her know I heard her before she fell back, sprinting around the large brick building of Anthony's Pizza.

I started gaining on him. He had two options, keep going forward and risk getting caught by me, or turn into the alley and try to hide. The idiot was going to lose either way.

He decided to turn, which, considering the fact that he instantly got a boot to the face, was probably the wrong choice to make. Leah had literally drop kicked his ass.

He fell back clutching at his nose spewing obscenities at Leah. She laughed, but it just pissed me the hell off. I may not be a gentleman, and I was hardly chivalrous, but damn it I knew that you just did not call a respectful woman, like Leah, a whore, a bitch or a slut. This asshole was the reason why I couldn't be chillin' at the beach in eighty degree weather. It's because of scum like him that crime never takes a break and Jake couldn't take a god damn vacation.

"Shut the fuck up and put your hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" I began with this asshole's Miranda Rights when in reality he should have no damn rights at all. He tossed and turned violently in my grip, but I held him. There is no way a crack head would get the upper hand on me.

Well, I guess I jinxed myself.

He lifted up his foot and back kicked me right in the balls. I kept my grip on him, but twitched forward as the horrible sensation in my stomach took over. It all happened so fast from that point on that even Leah couldn't jump in to help. The dick head rocked his head backwards, in essence head butting me which made my hold falter and he started running away again.

As is usually the case with me lately, I acted without thinking. This shit right here, this is the straw that broke the camel's back. Without a single hint of hesitation I unsnapped my gun holster, pulled out my Glock, aimed for the mother fucker and shot him…right in the ass. He wants to be a pain in my ass I'll give him a pain in his.

"Oh my God, Jake! Have you lost your mind? What the fuck did you just do?"

My moment of reverie was over as quickly as it came as it dawned on me just how much I just fucked up.

I can't remember much after that. Honestly, I was fucking terrified that Sam…um…I mean Captain Uley would have my badge. The ride back to the station was a blur. The medics came to the scene and took the low life with them and Leah followed them to the hospital.

I went back to the station instead, knowing that I was about to have my ass handed to me. Sure enough, the moment I walked through the double glass doors, Seth Clearwater, the rookie, who did mostly traffic stops and parking tickets, pulled me to the side.

"Um…I don't know what you did, my sister wouldn't tell me the whole story, but Sam is pissed the hell off at you. Just thought I'd warn you."

Leah was Seth's older sister, but they practically looked like twins. He was a good kid. Sometimes I wondered what made him decide to become a cop; he was too pure and honest. Hell, maybe we need someone like him on the force to straighten all us fuckers up; get our acts together and shit. I just hope we didn't corrupt his ass before he positively influenced us.

"Yeah…thanks…" I said, slightly light headed knowing that I was possibly ten minutes away from being stripped of my uniform, my badge and gun.

Sure, I complain - a lot, but being a cop…this is what I always wanted to do. It's what I live for. Ever since I was a little kid I would get with my friends back on the Indian reservation back in La Push, Washington and play cops and robbers, I, always being the cop of course. I was a small town kid with big city dreams of fighting crime and bringing justice to a corrupt world. I moved all the way across the country to do this, and this is who I was. I was Special Agent Jacob Black.

This couldn't be the end of it all. I was only twenty four years old. What would I tell my family, my dad? I would be a disappointment.

Seth's hand slid off of my shoulder as I solemnly turned and headed up the first flight up stairs, hanging a left on the second floor landing. I knocked on the third door and heard a gruff voice yell, "Jake, shit, I know it's you. Get your ass in here RIGHT NOW!"

I flinched at the sound of his commanding voice and knew even if I wanted to turn around and walk away, I couldn't. You did not avoid what Sam commanded of you. It was physically impossible.

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Ok, Jake, on the count of three. One, two, thr-

Before I could finish my thought the door swung open and I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and thrown inside the room. I landed on the chair, thankfully, across from his desk.

"Did I not just fucking say to get your ass in here? Do you not listen to anything I say to you? What the hell have I just finished asking of you this morning? What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? Shit! Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is it. It's over. I'm done.

I stood up and faced him keeping my face blank. I stared at him for a second while he glared at me. I gave up. I could not hear the words come out of his mouth; I could not take that shit. Instead I slowly moved my hand over my gun and pulled it out and placed it on his desk, never taking my eyes off of his. I pulled off my badge next and hesitated for a moment before putting it too on the desk next to the gun. A million things ran through my head. I had to pack, I had to break the lease on my apartment, I had to move back to Washington. That was the worst part, going back. It's not something I looked forward to. I was a different person now, much different than what my friends and family back at home remembered. What would I do? Being an officer was all I knew how to do. It is my life. I sighed deeply before speaking.

"I'll get my stuff out of my locker and be out of your hair within the next half hour." I said with, my voice carrying not hint of emotion. I was borderline monotone.

His eyes softened and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked genuinely confused as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I looked at him with a confusion of my own. I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"Weren't you just going to fire me?"

He was quiet for exactly ten seconds. It was the longest ten seconds of my life. It was staring to fucking irritate me. What the heck was he playing at? Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"Well, I can't tell you that I haven't thought about it. I mean, you're more trouble than you're worth, but no. I'm not firing you."

My heart soared and my expression must have given me away because he held his hand up.

"Wait just a fucking second. I didn't say you were off the hook. I'm taking you off of narcotics. You're going to go on witness protection effective immediately."

My jaw must have dropped to the floor right along with my heart.

"WHAT?!" I yelled unable to contain my shock and rage. "You want me to be a fucking babysitter?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his chair sitting down. He shuffled through a stack of papers before seemingly finding a folder he was looking for.

"Would you rather me keep your badge?" he said barely even looking up at me.

I stood there just glaring at him unable to even think of a fucking thing to say. Witness protection? That is the shittiest job on the force. Witness fucking protection?

He continued flipping through pages and folders. He huffed and looked up at me.

"Think of it as your grounding. I could suspend you, but that would look bad on your record. I'm keeping you active, Black."

I shook my head as the words sunk in.

"Get the fuck out of my office. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

I turned around slowly, the fire in my blood boiling, the heat just rising and rising.

"Don't forget this." He said handing me a thin manila folder. "Isabella Marie Swan. That is your assignment." My eyes widened and my heart sunk. I knew that name. Swan, as in, Lieutenant Swan's Daughter. I looked at him not believing what I was hearing. He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of the questions running through my mind.

I snatched the folder out of his hand and stormed out of his office, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me.

So much for my fucking vacation. I was on babysitting duty now, for a dead cop's daughter, at that. Who the fuck knew how long this was going to last?

I stopped in my tracks in the middle of the hallway wondering where I would have to relocate this girl to. I opened up the folder slowly, almost wishing I could avoid the whole situation completely. A picture of my assignment was paper clipped to the top. It was clearly her driver's license photo. She was smiling from ear to ear and she looked no older than eighteen. This must have been an old picture.

I groaned. She looked just like her father. I flipped it up unable to look back into the eyes of my mentor, the one person here I used to looked up to.

Relocation: Forks, Washington

This was just fucking great! It seems like I'll be moving back home after all.


	3. Reduced to Ashes

Bella

Darkness. It's all I could see as I looked around the cold, damp room. I sat down on the cement floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. It all happened so fast that my head was still spinning from the shock of it all.

I was walking out of my apartment to go to work, when a yellow taxi cab beeped it's horn and motioned me forward. I jumped in the back seat and told the attractive man where I needed to go. He seemed so friendly and had that surfer look to him that I liked. Slightly tan, big blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a killer smile.

Then everything went to shit. The door locked and he started driving in the opposite direction of where I needed to go. When I questioned him, he said, "He asked me to get you. You are what he's been looking for, for the past four years. You complete the collection." From that point on, I can't remember much. Only the sinking feeling that I was not going to make it out alive.

I heard a creaking sound, followed by footsteps that crept closer with each passing second.

"Isabella dear, where are you? I was hoping we could have a little…uh, chat." The sickening sweet voice called out. I was scared as hell, but I had to stay strong. Charlie always told me to never let your attacker see your fear. I had to do that for my father.

The light flipped on and I squinted from the sudden brightness as the man walked forward. My eyes focused after a few moments and I stared at the young man approaching me. He ran his hands through unruly bronze hair and his emerald eyes shone with kindness. How could a man that looked like that be so evil? This was the man who took almost everything from me last year and now he was going to take the only thing I had left, my life.

He stopped in front of me and smiled in a way that made my blood run cold. I shivered as he stooped down beside me and his hand grazed my arm. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I shrugged away from him and that seemed to spark something.

His hand enclosed around my arm and he jerked me close to him, inhaling my scent deeply. "Take off your clothes." He growled into my ear.

A whimper escaped my lips and I shook my head. "No." I said shakily through clenched teeth. His lips pursed and he smiled wickedly, darkness taking over his emerald eyes.

"Well, if you want it that way." He murmured, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke. I saw him reach into his pocket and then pulled out a knife. He grabbed my sweater and sliced through the fabric, leaving me sitting in my lacy black bra.

A smirk spread across his face and his lips crashed onto mine. His hands slipped down to my jeans, unbuttoning them in one quick motion, as his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. He tasted of mint and beer...it was revolting and I had to fight from gagging.

He unzipped my jeans and I slapped his hands to get the hell away. I tried to knee him, but missed. His hands came down on my knees, shoving my legs apart.

"Move and I'll slice your fuckin throat open right now." He warned. I stilled and watched in horror as he sliced my pants off of me. I lay still in my Victoria Secret underwear and cursed myself for wearing such skimpy panties. Of all the days to wear a damn lacy thong!

I felt his eyes take me in and I cringed as the cold blade on the knife came along my right hip, stopping on my tattoo. He made a 'tsking' sound and then the string of my panties snapped away.

He brought the blade up to my stomach and trailed it upward until he reached my bra, cutting it away. I laid there naked, cold, and fearing for my life. I knew what he was about to do and it scared me more than anything.

"Now, let's have a little fun. Shall we?" He asked, kissing my neck. He started kissing his way down to my breast, and then took one peak into his mouth. I shuddered as his tongue swirled around my nipple. I felt so dirty and used.

I tried to stay still and not move...that was my first mistake. He bit down on my tender breast and I yelled out in pain. He chuckled and ran one finger along the place he bit, spreading the blood around.

He straightened up and unzipped his jeans. I closed my eyes and waited. I didn't want to see it coming. I didn't want to be here. I sure as hell didn't want to feel a damn thing!

His cock pushed into me and I cried out at the pain that shot through me. He started thrusting roughly, and I tried to go to a happy place. I pictured Charlie and all the fishing trips he took me on. The way we used to laugh and joke around...nothing was working. The pain was unreal.

I balled my hand into a fist and lunged it toward his face, cracking into his jaw. I hit hard enough to make him stumble back. He groaned and his eyes narrowed at me.

I crawled back and tried to get away. He grabbed my foot and pulled me to him, hovering over me in the next minute. He punched me repeatedly and I could taste blood in my mouth.

Suddenly I felt a stinging feeling on my thigh. He was carving small lines along my outer thigh, going deeper with each one. I winced and tried not to scream. That seemed to just fuel the fire.

He hovered over me and thrust into me once again. "No, please no!" I whimpered, pushing against his chest. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes as he pushed his dick further into me repeatedly. Everything hurt and I knew I would really feel it in the morning.

Soon I was overcome with darkness...and I welcomed it.

Days two through five, he raped, tortured, and beat me. It was the sixth day and I didn't see how it was going to be any different. I was beginning to lose the will to fight. Why even bother? He was just going to kill me anyway. It was no use and I was so tired.

I heard the door open and I jumped in fear, curling into a tight ball. I couldn't take anymore. Even part of me was hurting, bruised, and covered in cuts. I was so cold and hungry. I just wanted death to find me. I would welcome it with open arms.

"Isabella dear, I think we are going to do something a bit different. I'm afraid things are getting a bit monotonous." He called in that same fuckin voice that made my skin crawl.

I opened my eyes and he was standing over me, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He shook his head and grabbed my hair, dragging me over to the cement wall that had hand cuffs mounted to it. He jerked me up and cuffed me, so I was facing the wall.

I heard a snapping sound and jumped. I tried to turn, but was able to do so. A sharp burning pain shot against my back and it felt like he was ripping my skin away from my body. It snapped across my back again and I screamed out. It hurt like a fuckin bitch.

His hand gripped my shoulder and then a burning sensation shot through my arm as he stuck the cigarette to my arm. He pushed the hair away from my face and kissed my neck.

I heard the familiar sound of his zipper and a sob tore through my chest. "Please, don't! Please just kill me. Please!" I sobbed.

"Ssh, now that will come soon enough." He whispered. I felt his hard cock rub against my leg and I tried to move away, but there was no where I could go. His hands moved up my arms and he unlocked the hands cuff, jerking me to the floor.

"Edward, can you come up here?" I heard James yell. Edward groaned and threw the cigarette at me.

"I'll be back. Don't move bitch." He snarled. I nodded and watched as he ran upstairs. I counted to three and then moved, crying as every part of my body screamed in protest. I grabbed the car keys from his jeans and looked around. I didn't have much time.

I limped over to the cellar door, I noticed the first day I was here, and opened it. The sunlight shocked my eyes and I was blinded for a few seconds.

I recovered and climbed out, crawling toward the white van. I unlocked the door and jumped into the driver's seat, cranking the car quickly. It roared to life and I sped out of the yard, going onto the deserted street.

I drove as quickly as I could and headed toward the city. I prayed I was going the right way. I needed to find somebody soon. My bloodied back was sticking to the leather seats, and it was uncomfortable and not to mention painful.

Flashing lights shown in my mirror and I cried out in relief. I pulled over and waited for the officer to come to my window.

"Ma'am, did you realize you...oh my god, are you okay? What happened to you?" He asked worriedly, opening my door. A cool breeze blew over me and I looked down to see I was completely naked. Strangely I didn't care. Help was here and that's all that mattered to me.

I shook my head and started sobbing, throwing my arms around the young man's waist. He stumbled back and then put his arms around me. "It's okay, let's get you back to the station." He whispered.

He stepped back and took off his shirt, draping it around my shoulders. He helped me over to the police crusier and placed me in the front seat beside him. "I'm Seth Clearwater. Can you tell me your name?" He spoke softly as he drove into the city limits.

"Bella Swan." I whispered, staring down at my lap. Being this close to a man freaked me out. I hated that I was this untrusting of everyone. That fucker had taken everything away from me, and it was only a matter of time before he came looking for me to finish me off. That thought sent me into a round of hysterics and I sobbed into my hands.

"Director Samuel Uley, please." I heard Seth say into a phone. "Sir, I found Bella Swan. She's alive, but I don't see how. She's pretty cut up...Damn...okay I'll take her to the hospital...Jacob? Why?...Damn...Right away sir." He shook his head and hung up the phone.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, then Agent Jacob Black is going to come pick you up. We've been looking for you. It's amazing that we found you so soon." He said in awe. I nodded and continued to stare down at my hands.

He pulled in front of a large hospital and jumped out, running over to my side of the car. He helped me out and helped me inside.

"I need Dr. Carlisle Cullen now!" He yelled. The nurse opened her mouth and he stopped her. "I said I need Dr. Cullen now! Don't argue with me!" He snarled.

I was placed in a wheel chair, and then wheeled into an examination room. A young nurse helped me onto the bed and a few minutes later a blonde haired God walked in. I cringed away from the man. I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want anyone touching me.

"Miss Swan, this is my nurse Esme. Would you like for her to do the rape kit?" He asked in a soft voice. I looked at him and nodded. I had lost the ability to speak. He smiled in a warm way and left the room.

I laid back on the small bed and Esme helped me place my legs in the stirrups. She placed a blanket over me and then sat down, starting the examination.

"Oh honey, what happened to you?" She gasped. A sob racked through my chest and I couldn't talk. I could not speak the words. It was all too much. I kept my eyes closed as she had to poke around and collect evidence. It hurt so much.

"Okay dear, I'm done. I'm going to get the doctor to fix those wounds." She whispered and gave me a reassuring smile. She helped me out of the stirrups, then walked out of the room.

I stared up at the ceiling while I waited for the doctor to come in here. A knock sounded at the door and then Dr. Cullen walked in.

I covered myself and sat up. He didn't bother with making conversation and started working on my back. I felt the burning stinging sensation of the saline solution pouring down the deep cuts, then the tugging started as he started my stitches.

I stared at the clock the whole time and watched the minutes turn to over to an hour, it was hitting close to two hours to treat all of my cuts and burns. I was a fuckin mess.

The door opened and in walked a tall man, with smooth russett skin, wearing jeans and a tight black shirt. He wore a dark expression and scowled at me. Strangly, he looked familiar.

"Sir, you can't be in here." Dr Cullen said forcefully. The man rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge.

"I'm Special Agent Jacob Black. I'm here to guard Miss Swan." He practically growled. The doctor nodded and then stepped in front of me.

"This is a prescription for pain and this one is a sleeping pill. I figure you might need this." He patted my hand and handed me the two slips of paper. "Agent Black, I need to talk to you." He motioned the for the young man and I watched them leave.

I stared at the wall and realization hit me. I knew Jacob. My father had taken him under his wing and showed him everything he knew when he joined the force. I remember seeing him at my father's funeral. He was a man of few words, just like my father.

I put my head in my hands and starting sobbing. "Fuck you Edward. Fuck you for everything that you've taken away from me." I cried out loud.

I cried until I went numb, and then waited for someone to tell me it was time to leave.

Sorry Guys! Forgot to mention that Chapter One and Three were written by Jazzvamp90. Chapter Two was written by me: Ziomy. I'll try and do better to give credit where credit is due. Remember: Leave your comments. That's what keeps us writers up to date with what you and do not like!


	4. Hot Head

**Jacob's POV **

I hopped in my Jeep and sped to my apartment in Brooklyn. It wasn't a great place but it wasn't a shack either. My family and friends back at home would shake their heads at me if they saw just how low key I lived.

You see, when I was seventeen my mother's father passed away. What no one ever knew was that he was a loaded son of a bitch and I was the recipient of all of his money – every penny. Truth be told, it seemed like the whole Quileute tribe hated me because of it. As if money could change you over night. Well, in a way, it kind of did. I couldn't stand the gossip and the looks. Everyone treated me different so I started acting different. The very day I turned eighteen I hopped on the first flight to New York and I have been here ever since.

I talked to my family every now and then, mostly my twin sisters, but outside of them and my father I've pretty much lost touch with the tribal world. It's for the best, at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I opened my car door careful to take in my surroundings. It was something I learned from Charlie, or Lieutenant Swan as everyone called him. I tried that out on him once, calling him lieutenant, and he snapped at me.

"Son, don't you dare call me Lieutenant. I'm nothing special and I'm no better than you or anybody else. My name's Charlie. Got that?"

I chuckled to myself thinking back on that first day on the job. I was so fucking nervous, nothing but a rookie who didn't know shit after coming out of the police academy. Then here comes this massive head honcho looking mother fucker and I'm thinking, oh shit, I'm in for it, only to have him shake my hand and tell me _good luck_.

It wasn't long after that when I was brought into the Narcotic's Unit and have been here ever since. Charlie was the one who oversaw all of the different departments, but it wasn't until there were several brutal rapes and murders in the area that he dove head first into them. It became an obsession with him. We regularly hung out together at Sparky's, the local bar, and he would run over all of the clues and evidence he would find. It never led to much.

Until one day, I got a call at three in the morning from Charlie freaking out because he had pieced together all of the clues left behind from the serial killer, The Carver. He was about to tell me when he was cut short.

_Jacob, I'm sorry, son. I have to go._

I thought it was strange, but Charlie was always a mystery to me.

It wasn't until the next day that his body was found wrapped in a black tarp, tied in red ribbons and topped with a red bow right in front of the police station.

_Merry Xmas and a happy New Year._

The mother fucker had the nerve to put that shit on top.

I begged for Captain Sam Uley to let me take over the case, he refused saying that it was his responsibility and not mine.

I was furious, completely devastated by the loss of such a great man, my mentor and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to avenge his death.

The funeral was too much for me to handle. Everyone was crying, everyone except his daughter Isabella Marie Swan. She was breathtakingly beautiful and was her father's daughter.

I don't know what broke my heart more, the casket containing the man who had been more of a father to me than my own, or her face, hard and emotionless.

I tried to talk to her, but as soon as I shook her hand and looked into those big brown eyes, I lost my courage. I couldn't help her any more than I could have helped her father.

I was the last one to talk to him. If I had just gone to his house that night I could have saved him. But I didn't and now this stunning, strong woman in front of me was fatherless.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I told her and I absolutely meant it.

After the funeral I changed. I was no longer the old Jacob who smiled and laughed and joked. I was hard and cold and non-caring. Yet, here I was about to leave my house, my life, to take care of his daughter.

After the thorough search of my surroundings I sprinted up the stairs and shoved the key in the lock. I walked into the foyer and took a look around. If I was being honest with myself, I wouldn't miss it. It was bare, with barely any furniture. There wouldn't be much to take. I avoided the rest of the house and went straight to my bedroom. I took out the suitcase, putting it on the bed and start tossing clothes into it. That took about twenty minutes. I grabbed my guns and toothpaste and all the rest of the hygiene things I needed and started out the door. I had my hand on the knob when I remembered something I could not leave behind. I dropped everything by the door and went back to my room opening my top drawer and pulled out the only picture of Charlie and I that I had left. I placed it in the inside pocket of my leather jacket and made my way into the car. As soon as I jumped into traffic my cell phone started buzzing.

"Black." I answered coldly.

"Where the hell are you Jacob? I just called the hospital and was told you weren't there. What the hell are you waiting for? Get your ass there immediately and pick her up. You drive your ass straight to Forks, do you understand me?"

I held the phone out looking at it pondering if I should throw the damn thing out of the window. I decided against it.

"I still don't understand why it has to be me."

I heard a chuckle on the other end and I growled.

"Calm down, Black. Think of this as the vacation you have been begging me for." And with that there was a click and the screen said _call disconnected._

Very funny, Uley, I thought to myself. I guess there goes my stop for coffee. Oh, this day is just getting better and better.

I sped to the hospital and got there within five minutes. I slammed the doors open and spotted the nurse. I asked her where I could find Isabella. When she cocked her eyebrow at me I pulled out my badge. She smiled brightly afterwards and motioned to the room just five doors back.

I opened the door and I swear to God my heart fell to the floor. She was sitting on the brown hospital bed wrapped in nothing but a paper gown. The Dr was behind her finishing up her stitches and it was clear from where I stood that the mother fucking Carver had lived up to his name. She had cuts _everywhere._ I immediately felt my muscles tense in anger. How could someone do this shit to someone like her?

"Sir, you can't be in here." The Doctor practically spat at me. I rolled my eyes and huffed. Seriously, I had cop written all over me, who else would just walk in here like this?

I reached down and pulled out the badge that was clipped on my belt and held it up for him.

"I'm Special Agent Jacob Black. I'm here to guard Miss Swan." I spat right back at him. He nodded and turned to face Isabella.

"This is a prescription for pain and this one is a sleeping pill. I figure you might need this." He patted her hand and handed her the two slips of paper. "Agent Black, I need to talk to you." He motioned for me to follow him and it took every ounce of strength I had to leave her by herself, even if I was just outside.

"Thank you for coming. I was beginning to worry that she would be left by herself."

"Excuse me…"

"Dr. Cullen"

"Yeah, whatever. What the hell happened to her?"

He looked at the ground before meeting my eyes.

"She's been raped, beaten, tortured and traumatized. She's got severe lacerations on her back. I believed she was whipped…and more than once. She has cuts and bruises just about everywhere. I'm surprised she had enough strength to get out. You'll have to be extra careful with her, physically and emotionally. She's very delicate right now and will need your understanding and compassion."

I cleared my throat trying to push back the anger that was building up inside of me. I knew this guy was a sick son of a bitch but hearing about it, seeing it with my own eyes, to Charlie's daughter of all people, it was very hard for me to just stand there and not go looking for the guy and do everything to him that he's done to these women.

"Um, excuse me doc, but the last thing the girl in there needs is someone to show her pity and caution. She needs someone who will be strong and get her through this. The more people coddle her, the harder it will be for her to move on. So why don't you go finish doing your job and let me do mine." He scowled at me but I didn't give him a chance to answer. I picked up the bag I left outside the room and took out its contents. I walked back in the room and she was staring off into space her face wet, her eyes red. I closed the door behind me and she jumped.

"We have to go now. Here." I said tossing her NYC PD sweats, T-shirt, and a hoodie. She caught them and arched her eyebrow.

"Unless you want to leave this hospital naked, you're wearing that." I said more than a little irritated.

She furrowed her eyebrows and I turned around to give her a little privacy.

"I'm not changing with you in the room. Get out." She whispered angrily. I turned around to see her glaring daggers at me.

"I don't have all day, get your ass in those clothes and let's get the fuck out of here already. We're going on a road trip."

She slid off the bed/table and looked up at me furious as hell. She looked like she was about to punch me. She winced when she got to her feet and I reached out to help her. She whimpered and took three quick steps back. I straightened out and crossed my arms. She was really pissing me off. Why would I harm her? Did she have any idea what I was sacrificing to keep her safe?

"I'm not going to hit you."

She shook her head and held her hands out to block me.

"Just GET OUT." She yelled startling me.

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth as I stepped out of the door. Dr. Cullen was at the end of the hall and smirked at me. I wanted to punch his fucking smile off of his perfect face.

Five minutes later the door opened and she walked out wearing the clothes I gave her. I pulled out a NYC hat and placed it on her head and pulled the hood on her hoodie up. I had to suppress the laugh that was bubbling up. She looked like a gangster cop. She kept her eyes on the ground as she followed me to the car. My heart tore into a million pieces as I heard her gasp and wince and softly cry out with every step she took. What on _Earth _did that mother fucker do to her? How can one person be in that much pain by the mere act of walking, and slowly at that? I'm not a sentimental bitch, not by any means, but damn it. Seeing her like this was like physical pain. I couldn't even fathom what Charlie would have thought if he was still alive. She stopped, noticing that she was now ahead of me and peered up from under the hat and hoodie as those big brown eyes pierced mine. She may not like me and I may hate this situation I'm in, but I vowed, right there and then, that no matter what happened, I would lay my life on the line for her. I would die to protect her if it came down to it. Charlie would expect nothing less from me.

We made it out of the hospital after a long ten minutes of pain for her. I opened the car door for her and she looked at it questioningly. When I looked at her I saw tears stream down her face.

"Is there something wrong with my car?" I asked maybe a little colder than I should have.

"I can't get in." she whispered.

"Why?"

"It hurts."

I understood immediately what she meant. She was covered in recently carved wounds, stepping up and getting in the Jeep Commander required a bit of a hop for someone as small as her.

"Where are you not hurting?" I asked her. She looked down at her body trying to find a spot that hasn't been hurt. She looked up while pointing to her hips. I smiled apologetically.

I put my hands on her hips and she screamed. I thought my ear drums might have burst, but I kept my hold on her. I moved so that I whispered in her ear.

"Put your arms around my neck and I'll help you in. I promise I will never hurt you." She shook her head and kept smacking at my arms. I ignored her and lifted her up anyway. She wrapped her arms around my neck; she really didn't have a choice if she wanted to steady herself. What surprised me was when she buried her face in my neck.

I sat her down on the seat and removed my hands immediately. She didn't move, her arms still around me. It was very uncomfortable and I didn't know what I should do.

"Sorry." She whispered. I huffed. She had nothing to be sorry for, she just escaped her own death. I grabbed the seat belt and clicked it closed and shut the door. I couldn't look at her, it was like looking at her father. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I pulled onto the road and was instantly stuck in New York City traffic. It took no time at all for me to be utterly pissed off. The mother fucker in front of me was going thirty miles an hour in a fifty. What the fuck?!

I slammed my fist into the middle of the steering wheel laying down on the horn. The guy flicked me off and I got on his bumper pushing his car forward.

I leaned out the window and shouted. "Move your fucking piece of shit out of my way or I'm going to fucking move it for you!"

I heard a chuckle come from inside the car. I looked to see Isabella shake her head.

"You wanna drive?"

"Yeah, can I? You're terrible!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. We finally got out of traffic and into a regular flow. About an hour into the ride she spoke again.

"Can you stop by my house, I need to get my stuff." I gaped at her.

"You no longer have any stuff. We're moving."

"Huh?"

"Witness Protection. You can't talk to your friends, family, co-workers – no one. You and I will be moving to Forks, new names, new identity, new house, new life and new _stuff_."

I expected her to scream at me or punch me or beat me or cry. She did none of those things. All she did was fold her hands in her lap and nod once then stared out of the window.

Twenty more minutes of pure silence later she practically yelled, "I'm hungry!"

It startled me so bad my hand automatically reached for my gun. When I realized what she said my anger only flared up more. I was mad at myself for letting her scare me.

"What? Do I look like a fucking Burger King to you?"

"No, you look like fucking Ronald McDonald so take my ass to Mickey D's." she sassed back at me. I sure didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. I was about throw a comeback at her and tell her what I thought about her attitude when she crossed her arm causing her to wince in pain. My smart remark died on my lips. I looked at her for a second before I did a sudden U-turn which made half the traffic honk at me.

I pulled in the drive thru and asked her what she wanted.

"I'll have a grilled chicken salad with light Italian dressing and I'll have a diet lemonade." I arched my eyebrow at her.

"Anything else your majesty?"

"Yeah, I'm stealing some of your fries so don't get too attached."

I rolled my eyes and ordered her shit and ordered myself a large Big Mac and a coke.

I paid and handed her the bags and put our cups in the cup holders.

"Aren't you going to pull over?"

"No." I said simply and drove out and hopped on the express way. She pulled out the salad, put in the salad dressing, covered it up and shook it. I shook my head at her as I stuffed my mouth with fries.

"Fuckin' rabbit food." I mumbled, as I stuck another handful of fries in my mouth. She shot me a look that clearly said _shut the hell up unless you want this salad all over your car _then turned back to her food.

I could see that this was only the beginning a very…_special_ relationship. Now if I can only get all the way to Forks without strangling her then we should be all good.

She reached over and grabbed one of my fries, popping it in her mouth and smiled mischievously.

Yeah, I doubt we'd make it the whole way without some serious head butting.

A/N: This Chapter was written by me: Ziomy! I hope you guys are enjoying it. As always, your comments are so very appreciated.


End file.
